Aiden Zhou
Aiden, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Aiden has dark brown eyes, black hair, and fair skin. He wears a black sweater over a white polo shirt with black jeans. In Book 3, he wears a buttoned light blue short and dark blue pants with a watch. Personality Aiden is a skilled musician and has a vast knowledge of music, something he expects from other band members. Because of his seriousness with music, he finds it outrageous that people don't take music seriously, as evidenced when Myra broke up his argument with Ezra over what music the band should play. Despite his knowledge of music, he lacks social skills and acts awkward towards other people, such as your character when they make a move towards him. Relationships Ezra Mitchell Ezra and Aiden are members of the school band, but they often argued over many things, such as which song should they play for the first game of football season. They eventually got over their differences and cooperated to make the band more efficient. Your Character As a love interest, Aiden is available for your character to date if you choose to. Myra Aiden and Myra are both members of the school band. If your character does not romance Aiden, he will go to homecoming with Myra as friends. His Parents Glen and Bridget are Aiden's parents who prefer to be called Mr. and Mrs. Zhou. They are very strict on Aiden, grounding him, taking away all of his electronics, and forcing him to quit the band as punishment for being suspended in Book 2. But after Isa is arrested, they come to Berry High and apologize to Aiden for not believing him. Terrence At first, Aiden had positive views on Terrence based on their mutual love of music. However, Terrence proved to be too much for Aiden to deal with when the latter said that the former always talked over him during music theory class. Cameron Cameron is a love interest for Aiden (if he's single). He will start to develop feelings for Cameron. A premium option in Book 3, Chapter 3 allows you to invite Cameron to Caleb and Ezra's party and improve their relationship together. Another premium option, this time in Chapter 7, allows you to play as Aiden and give a promposal to Cameron, and Cameron says yes. Gallery Other Looks Aiden Ch1.png|Chapter 1 Aiden Ch2.png|Swimsuit Aiden Band.png|Band uniform Aiden Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Aiden Ch14.png|Full view of suit Untitled.png|Spring look AidenSpringFull.png|Full view of spring outfit Aiden Band Concert Uniform.png|Band Concert Uniform Aiden Prom.png|Prom Aiden Prom2.png Miscellaneous High School Story, Book 2 promo.png|Aiden on the cover of Book 2 Aidens Jade Necklace.jpg|Aiden's Jade Necklace Aiden promposal.png|promposal Trivia * He shares the same forename as Aiden, character from the ''LoveHacks'' series. * Aiden is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 2. * His mother is an elementary school teacher. * In a premium choice, you find out his last name is Zhou in Book 2, Chapter 3. If you don't, then you find out in Book 2, Chapter 5. * Coincidentally, the indie visual novel Coming Out on Top also featured a talented Asian-American musician with the surname Zhou as a love interest. The similarity ends there however, as Jed favors different music and has a more outgoing and sexually voracious personality. * His least favorite movie is Bee Movie. * He is the first character in the franchise who is attracted to all genders; men, women (your character, regardless of whether they're male or female) and non-binary (Cameron). This may mean he's pansexual, (or possibly polysexual), but this is not confirmed. * In Book 3, Chapter 8, if you're dating him, he gives you a jade necklace for good luck. His parents gave it to him as a child. One was given to his grandmother, who was uninjured after falling down on concrete stairs with it, except her necklace. It's said to store any damage to the person who wears it. * In a premium choice in Book 3, Chapter 8, he mentions having a fear of clowns. * His Hogwarts House is Ravenclaw. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters